Some manufacturers utilize measurement systems (e.g., coordinate measuring machines—CMM, also known as gear checkers) during component fabrication to determine if a component is fabricated to required specifications, within allowable tolerances. If dimensions of the component are determined to match the required specifications, the component is considered acceptable and can be used for its intended purpose. Otherwise the component is rejected and discarded, or reworked until the dimensions of the component fall within the allowable tolerances. An example of such a measurement system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,715,999 that issued to Kiyotani on May 11, 2010.
The specifications for a particular component may include requirements for form, requirements for waviness, and requirements for roughness. And it may be possible for a manufactured component to fall within allowed tolerances for one or more of these requirements but not for all of the requirements. Unfortunately, most measurement systems provide only a general deviation report listing overall dimensions of the component. And it can be difficult in some situations to determine, based on the deviation report alone, whether the component is fabricated according to each requirement of the specifications. It can be even more difficult to determine what action needs to be taken to improve the associated manufacturing process so that a higher percentage of fabricated parts are acceptable.
The disclosed measurement system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.